Three for a Death
Three for a Death is the twelfth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins by showcasting an unknown person or spirit's house. The wind blows the window open whilst lightning and thunder wake up the inhabitant, revealing it to be Ichabod. He look at the window, then gets up and closes it sleepily. He looks on the ground to notice a small bird had flown in, and as a half hanging cover falls from the mirror in the back, he suddently is shocked by this while a flute effect plays. He flies out of his house to run inside the house of Chalchiutlicue, who abruptly wakes up, to tell her that a bird flew in through he window, with flute music playing. Still dazed, she says "Eh?" He says that it's "one for sorrow" is an awful omen and that he believes that something bad is going to happen. Calamity nonchalantly says that birds just fly wherever they want to, but Icky insists that it's an awful omen because there is little chance that a bird will fly through his window in the middle of the night, due to the fact that birds normally sleep during nighttime. Calamity simply says "Lies" and Icky continues his story, saying that, since it's very unlikely, that the omen must be extra awful. He then orders her to "prepare for the worst", but Calamity doesn't care and goes back to sleeping. Because she won't listen, he leaves to go find someone who will, and exits the building whilst thunder rages on. The next scene starts with Icky knocking on a random person or spirit's door, which turns out to be Wrip when she opens the door. Angry to be woken up in the middle of the night, she slams the door on him just as he was about to begin his story, making him sad and flying away. He then lands at another house where Vinkle is sleeping, tapping on the glass with his beak. This causes the duck, that was sleeping on his stomach, to be scared and flies off whilst quacking, but Vinkle does not wake up. He then tells him to wake up, but to no avail. He then tries it again by calling his name and tapping on the glass, but that no effect as well. Unimpressed, he goes to yet another house and taps the door with his right claw. Quetzalcoatl appears in the corner of the right window, and just as he begins to talk, he throws a piece of corn in his face, shutting him up. Corn then throws another few corn cobs at him, scaring him. He proclaims he'll be leaving, then flies off. After he left, he looks around, collects the corn, then quickly goes inside. Icky then goes to a barn where a light is flickering. He enters and is shocked - but not surprised - to see''' 'Huehuecoyotl hanging upside down in wires. The next shot shows a close-up of Icky whilst rain pours down his fur and beak. Distraught, Paula coincidentally passes by with her blue bull, carrying a wagon. She's surprised to see him and tells him "Hey", then asks what he's doing out so late in the rain. He replies that "something aweful is going to happen". She asks how he knows that, to which Icky says that a bird flew into his window. Paula simply answers with "Oh", silence ensues for a couple of seconds, then tells him that he's acting crazy again, something he firmly denies. The bull then grabs him and places him on his head, with Paula saying that she'll take him to talk to Kajortoq so that she will "talk some sense" into him. Annoyed, he says he's "looking forward to the lecture". The new scene then shows Paula knocking on Kitty's door, opening it, with her calling Kitty's name. Jokinly, Paula calls her name three time, with Icky walking in and investigating. He asks what the things on the table are, with Paula replying that she was probably carving pumpkins. He says that it's irresponsible of her to "stop in the middle", with Paula saying that this is what a ''real bad sign looks like, fearing that something bad might have happened to her. As they walk outside, Icky steps in a piece of pumpkin with a bug on it, the juices sliding off when he lifts his claw. He looks in the distance to see a trail of other pieces of pumpkin. He then comes to the conclusion that the "pumpkin head" must have been involved, with Paula dislodging the rear of the wagon from the bull, then sits on it. She then tells Icky to follow the trail and the scene ends. The duo follow the trail of pumpkin in a forest in the next shot. They briefly stop as an owl hoots, with Paula saying that they're in Mictlan Woods and that they should get out of there as soon as possible, because it's one of those "once you go in, you never get out" places. As she's saying that, Icky looks at the owls, who appear to have a skeleton-like appearance, who are hooting at him. He then realises something, says "Three for death" and flies off, just as Paula had told him to to stay close, causing her to be annoyed when he ignores her and calls his name. She then looks to her left to notice two shadowy figures appear, grabs a fire bug and shines it on them to see what they are. They appear to be some sort of skeleton animal, with one of the "owls" moving past her, revealing that it's actually a skeleton with wings, flying up. The camera follows this, then pans to a surrounding of a burning, dead, child-like skeleton who's sitting on top of a tree, looking at a what looks to be abandoned set of houses as violin music starts to play. In the next shot, the camera cuts to the houses. All of them look abandoned, except for one, where light is still burning. As one of the winged skeletons flies past the window, then the camera pans inside to reveal Kajortoq, the patchwork girl and another burning skeleton child figure, sitting on a carpet with another two burning skeleton child figures sitting on a plank in the back. Violin music starts to play as Kitty asks her why she's here, to which the little girl replies that her name is Angel. Kitty asks the same question but instead says "Angel" instead of "patchwork girl". Angel then says because of the tea, with one of the skeleton figures walking to Kitty with a tray and a flying skeleton opening it to reveal what appear to be three cakes inside. Kitty refuses and asks if that's all, with the girl asking if she also has a new head for Brom (the skeleton/straw figure that came to life in episode 9), the camera zooming out to show the head of Brom rotting off. She says that it is melting, with Kitty saying that it is funny, considering how she did not ask for the old one in the first place. She is surprised and asks if that's bad, to which Kitty replies that Brom is made up of an amalgamation of things that don't belong to her. Angel proclaims that she didn't know, and that she needs her help as a result. The camera zooms in on Angel's face when she asks if Kitty will be their mother, then quickly pans to a not amused Kitty as the violin music becomes lower and then stops. Kitty replies with "Pardon?" The violin music resumes as Angel begs her and says that she's fine, but that Charles (one of the flying skeletons) really needs her. Kitty looks at the other skeletons as she says "Charles..." with Angel saying that they'll be home at any moment and will be so excited. She then notices something and becomes angry, says "Excuse me" and runs off. The next scene shows flying skeletons attacking Paula in the forest, one being easily whacked off and the other biting her, dealing no damage as she removes him. The four legged skeleton then tries to jump her but gets hit by her and she moves on, saying "Well, aren't you an interesting addition to the universe" in a mocking and annoyed tone. When she is about to continue, she hears and sees someone dragging along a cart, the camera then cutting to show that it is Amaroq, who looks back at her. She look at him angrily, says that it couldn't be him, then proclaims his name. The camera then pans back to the house, with a close-up of a burning skull. Another close-up of a squinting Kitty then happens, staring at said burning skeleton. She gets spooked when Icky, who found her, calls her name twice. then says that they have to get out of the place. She asks how in mystery he knew that she was in the house, with Icky saying that a bird flew through his window, proclaiming that it was a bad omen so he came to find out what happened. A very short piece of violin music plays during the silence, before she says "You don't say". Angel then says that he is the one who's trespassing, with Icky looking back at her. With Icky putting a wing in front of Kitty to protect her, Angel then goes on that "a guest is a guest" and tells him that he looks cold and that he "should have a blanket". She animates the blanket, who then goes after him. It covers him and a confused Icky thanks her for it. He then asks if she's the one that controls all of these undead monsters, to which she replies that they are her dolls, and that one of his friends breaks them a lot (most likely referring to Huey), but they did try to kill him so she guesses that it's okay. Icky then says that they have to leave now, with Kitty saying that he shouldn't be rude, with the skeleton blanket staring at Icky, who looks back. He says "Oh" and Kitty tells Angel that she's flattered that she chose her, but that she just can't leave without notice. She says that she needs a few weeks to think on it and then should come back, she'll also have a new pumpkin head ready for Brom Bones too. Paula then calls Icky, who looks outside to see her angrily staring at him, signalling him to come down immediatly. Angel has not answered Kitty's question, instead she snapped her fingers to remove the skeleton blanket from Icky, as Kitty looks outside and sees Amaroq staring at her, slightly squinting his eyes as guitar music starts playing. After Icky sees him to, they both jump out of the window, onto the blue bull and ride off, with Amaroq looking on. A mysterious boy asks him if he knows these trespassers, to which Amaroq replies "Some old friends". He then holds a piece of the Black Tezcatlipoca, breaks it in two, causing it to move to his eyes, revealing him to be Charles and forming a sort of pattern. The screen becomes black and you can hear the Black Tezcatlipoca before the episode ends. Appearances * Ichabod * Chalchiutlicue * Wrip * Vinkle * Quetzalcoatl * Huehuecoyotl * Paula * Kajortoq * Ozma Angeline * Brom Bones * Amaroq * Charles Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Sound Design) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield) Notes & trivia * This is the first time we see Mictlan Woods. * This is the first time Amaroq appears and the first time he speaks. * This is the first appearance of Charles and the first time he speaks. * This episode has the most characters as of yet, sitting at twelve. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos